Through Jonathan's Eyes
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Drabble The growing relationship between Clark and Lex, as seen by Jonathan.


Through Jonathan's Eyes

Through Jonathan's Eyes

Summary: Drabble The growing relationship between Clark and Lex, as seen by Jonathan.

A/N: So I was aimless walking around my local video store and decided to rent Smallville to watch. Thus, I have Clex. Sort of… Yay Clex.

There were many things Jonathan Kent didn't like about life. The fact that the good died young, that some men work hard their entire lives for very little while others work little and receive everything. And, of course, that his son had gotten involved with a Luthor.

Oh, yes. He really hated that little tidbit of life.

Jonathan didn't regret Clark saving Luthor's life. On the contrary, he was quite proud of him. It showed Clark's humanity, showed that Jonathan had raised him right. He just wished Clark had never had to save him in the first place.

And anyway, Jonathan would have been able to handle it if Luthor would have just stayed away. But of course not. Luthors didn't think that way.

Then came the gifts. Like Luthor could just buy his son. No, Jonathan was above that and Clark was as well. They didn't need Luthor money, not when it was so blood stained.

And still Luthor wouldn't stay away. No, he and Clark started _talking_ . They became _friends_. And Jonathan gritted his teeth and dealt with it. Mostly because Martha made him for Clark's benefit, but still. He dealt.

He wasn't blind, he saw it. He saw how they grew closer. He couldn't count high enough to add up the hours they spent doing God-knows-what in the loft. He watched as Clark's beloved Fortress of Solitude became _Clark and Lex's_. He couldn't remember the last time Pete had come around and had noticed that Clark had stopped noticing Lana.

To be honest, Jonathan feared for his son with each passing day. It was like Clark was consumed with that damned Luthor. And Jonathan refused to allow his son to be burnt and betrayed, refused to see his son go down, too, when Luthor fell. And Luthor would fall; one day, he would.

But still, Jonathan had hope. Hope that Clark would one day see Luthor for what he really was. Treacherous, manipulative, evil. He clung to his hope and tried to ignore the friendship that strengthened with each moment shared.

And in one moment, all of Jonathan's hopes were destroyed. In one moment of opening a door at the wrong time and witnessing his own failure as a father. A sight so horridness that had he not seen it with his own eyes, Jonathan would never have believed his son to be capable of such an act.

Clark, his _son_, was wrapped around Luthor. Their mouths were fused together and neither even noticed Jonathan standing transfixed with horror as they were too caught up in each other.

Clark was kissing Luthor. Clark was kissing Lex Luthor.

Jonathan concluded that the world held no justice.

It took two years before Jonathan finally accepted that Clark was willingly with Luthor. But, still. In those two years, Jonathan regained his hope. Clark would see. Luthor would betray him, hurt him, and Clark would see. He would understand. It wasn't that Jonathan _wanted _his son to be hurt, it was just that it was inevitable so he'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later.

But then… Then that damned Luthor had shown up late at the house. He'd looked so serious, smiling politely at them. Martha had been gracious, welcoming him inside, asking him what he was doing so far from Metropolis. Jonathan was curious, too. After all, Luthor was very much aware that Clark no longer lived on the farm considering he'd moved in with the rich bastard three months prior.

Yes, Jonathan knew he was just slightly bitter. But he had his reasons. Really, he did.

And sitting at their kitchen table, Luthor spoke the words that had stolen Jonathan's hope forever.

"I'm asking for your approval to ask Clark to marry me."

And Jonathan gave up. He knew. He knew Luthor was asking for approval but fully intended to ask for Clark's hand with or without said approval. Just like he knew Clark would accept. That was all there was to it.

Martha had granted instant approval, rushing around to give Luthor a tight hug. Jonathan had just left for the barn.

It had been over a year and Clark was coming home. He and his… He and his husband would be staying for the Christmas holiday. Martha was beside herself with glee. Jonathan was sulking, but he'd promised to get along with Luthor (excuse me, Kent) for the duration of his and Clark's visit. Because he knew that if he didn't, Clark would never forgive him and never return home again.

And that was what Jonathan didn't understand. Why couldn't Clark _see_.

"It's not Clark who doesn't see, Jonathan." Martha had said with a shake of her pretty little head. "It's you."

Jonathan hadn't understood. But… But he did now.

He'd crept downstairs for milk and cookies, but the sight he was greeted with was one he wasn't expecting.

Clark and Lex were on the floor before the Christmas tree, Clark on his back and Lex next to him, on his stomach. Lex's head was propped up by one hand and he was watching Clark with fascination as Clark told him, by the sounds of it, every Christmas he'd ever had.

"Christmas was never like that with me… Luthors don't do holidays, I guess. My mother did… We'd have Christmas when Dad was away at the office. It wasn't much, a simple exchange of gifts. Sometimes she'd sing songs or read passages from the Bible. Dad didn't like the Bible. That'd be admitting he wasn't God. But on Christmas, it didn't matter what Dad didn't like. Mom made it special." Lex whispered softly when Clark had finished. He laid his head down on Clark's broad chest and sighed, a happy sound Jonathan wasn't familiar with.

Clark's hand moved to Lex's head, where his fingers stroked softly. As far as Jonathan could tell, the movement was automatic and he doubted Clark even realized he was doing it.

"I love you, Lex."

"I know, Clark. I love you, too."

There was something in Lex's voice, something Jonathan couldn't deny. Sincerity. Truth. Love.

And Jonathan finally saw what Clark had been seeing all along.

Taking a deep breath, Jonathan let his presence be known with a rather loud, completely forced cough. The two on the floor turned to face him, Clark's face reddening.

"Dad… Um, what's up?"

"Just getting some of those cookies your mother baked this morning. Would you care to join me?"

Clark smiled and nodded. "You know I could never say no to Mom's cookies."

Lex moved aside and let Clark stand, but made no move to follow him. Clearing his throat, Jonathan figured he might as well take the plunge.

"Lex? Aren't you coming, son?"

Lex's head snapped up, eyes widening. Clark's head swiveled around so fast Jonathan was mildly surprise he didn't wrench his neck. Choosing to ignore Clark for the time being, Jonathan met Lex's gaze and just nodded. He turned and headed into the kitchen.

Behind him, he could hear Lex's wonder-filled voice. "Clark… I… What just happened?"

Jonathan could practically hear the smile in his son's voice. "That's Dad's way of saying welcome to the family. That's his approval."

No, Jonathan wasn't completely okay with his son being married to a Luthor. But… Maybe he could accept Lex as a Kent.


End file.
